Crushers are well known for the recycling of various material such as bottles. Rejected battery cathodes are crushed to recover encased material for reuse. This invention relates generally to the art of crushers and, more particularly, to the art of recovery of cathode material from defected battery structures. An example of relevant priority is found at U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,830.